Mortal Kombat II
by Joycelyn Solo
Summary: Picks up where the first movie left off...and pretends the debacle MK: Annihilation never happened.
1. Prologue

This is a six-year work in progress started in high school with my good friend Marc after the release of the first Mortal Kombat movie. We thought the movie so good, it needed a sequel that would be just as good (too bad someone else didn't think so) and so we analyzed the mythology behind the games and came up with a bunch of rough ideas that eventually evolved into this here story.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: T'aint mine: the characters and basic plot from the games belong to Ed Boon and Midway as well as New Line Cinema and all those folks who worked to make the most excellent movie **_Mortal Kombat_**. The only thing I own is what the characters do­because who else would come up with this whacky stuff, hmmm?**

Mortal Kombat II  
Prologue  


The sun shining and the air crisp with the promise of a new future, the four warriors stepped through Rayden's portal and reentered the Earth realm.

Smiling brightly at the Shaolin children running and cheering around them, they walked arm in arm toward the god of thunder.

Arms outstretched, he greeted them with a large grin. "I've been waiting for you, what took you so long?"

Liu Kang looked to Kitana, the Outworld princess, before replying. "I guess you knew it would end this way, didn't you?"

Rayden feigned a confused look, answering, "Didn't have a clue." He then put his arm around Sonya Blade and squeezed her and Liu to him. "You humans are so unpredictable."

Johnny Cage slipped his arm around Sonya's back as they turned toward the Temple. She smiled at him in response.

"I've got to tell ya, you guys were great." Rayden said, his words light just as the sky suddenly grew dark.

Somewhere, a voice rumbled, a harsh whisper of distant thunder commanding "bow to me."

Liu turned to Rayden, "What is it?"

"The emperor," Rayden answered, dread in the god's eyes.

The ground shook and the main tower of the Temple shattered, sending chunks of rock raining over the celebrating children.

Above the wreckage appeared the ghostly image of Shao Kahn. "You weak, pathetic fools, I've come for your souls."

"I don't think so," Rayden replied crouching into a fighting stance along with Sonya, Johnny, Liu and Kitana.

"How touching," Shao Kahn laughed mockingly. "You lower yourself to their level, _Lord_ Rayden."

"You have been beaten, Emperor. Go back to Outworld and leave this realm alone." Rayden said, lightning flashing in his eyes as he addressed the immortal.

"You cannot protect them forever, Rayden. These puny mortals will be mine." Kahn replied, the ground shaking as his voice roared. "I will see their bodies strewn at my feet-and you on your knees before me."

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the Emperor's image vanished.

"Boy, sore loser, huh?" Johnny Cage commented as he looked around to be sure the coast was clear.

"He is certainly not pleased with his loss," Rayden replied.

Kitana turned to Rayden. "He will not stop until the Earth realm is his."

Rayden nodded sadly. "I know. He is no doubt plotting something, but without his sorcerer I don't know what he hopes to accomplish. Shao Kahn _is_ powerful, but without Shang Tsung he cannot properly channel it."

Liu Kang looked anxious. "So what does that mean?"

"It means we should be wary, but until that time we should continue with the party." Rayden said, snapping his fingers as the grounds of the Shaolin sanctuary were restored and music once again filled the air. 


	2. Chapter One: Wedded Bliss?

**Disclaimer: T'aint mine: the characters and basic plot from the games belong to Ed Boon and Midway as well as New Line Cinema and all those folks who worked to make the most excellent movie **_Mortal Kombat_**. The only thing I own is what the characters do­because who else would come up with this whacky stuff, hmmm?**

Mortal Kombat II  
Chapter One: Wedded Bliss?

Jaxon Briggs, a major in the United Nations Special Armed Forces, looked out his second-story office window. Jax, as he was known by his friends, thought grimly about the past several weeks' activities. First, he'd been forced to file a report on his best officer after she disappeared in pursuit of her partner's murderer, then he had to listen to her babbling about some sort of invasion that was going to take place by immortal beings from another realm, and then he had been left with no choice but to put her on suspension. When he tried to apologize, he learned that Sonya had moved in with that insufferable movie star in Hollywood. He was so angry at that point, he refused to back her story about "ghost ships" and "mystic creatures" during her hearing.

Jax glanced at the photo of he and Sonya at her graduation, first in her class, at the Special Warfare School where he'd been one of her instructors. He'd watched her military career even before then and was on close terms with her father, General Samuel Blade.

Even when she was only a sophomore in the base high school and he a private in the army, Jax loved Sonya. He never expressed his feelings, not even when she asked his advice about Bill Van Hoven's marriage proposal. He had actually insisted she accept, hoping with her married to the Royal Netherlands Marine lieutenant he'd no longer harbor such feelings. But then Bill was murdered and Sonya a single woman again. He'd even encouraged by the second chance­only to have it disappear with her when she ran off after Kano.

When she met Johnny Cage.

At the thought of the actor, Jax tightened his fist­the new bionic replacements crushing the glass tumbler he'd been holding to a fine powder. Today she was actually going to marry that phony and Jax could do nothing but sit and watch. It was the worst day of his life.

* * *

_This is the happiest day of my life_. thought Johnny Cage as he stood at the front of the small church outside San José. Not only was he marrying the smartest, bravest and most beautiful woman in the world­there weren't any members of the press around to ruin it for him. Sure, his agent had argued the point rather passionately, but Johnny didn't want them hording in on his wedding day like they did so much else in his life.

Despite the fact he'd proven his martial arts skills in the Mortal Kombat Tournament five months ago, the media still branded him a fake and two-bit actor. One thing the Tournament did, aside from introducing him to his bride-to-be, was to help him learn that it didn't matter what the press or his hordes of fans thought. He knew he was the real thing and needn't prove it to anyone else.

As he glanced around the church, he noticed Sonya's father and mother seated in the front pew. General Blade had been anything but pleased when his daughter announced her intentions to marry a movie star she'd known less than 3 months, but at least he'd shown up today. _Probably some sense of 'duty,'_ Johnny thought. The General didn't bother to hide his disdain for Johnny. He was surprised the older man wasn't in the back of the church right now trying to talk Sonya out of walking down the aisle.

* * *

"Sonya, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jax asked.

Sonya turned from the mirror, finally happy that her headpiece was straight, and regarded her long-time friend. "Of course I'm sure, Jax. Why else would I be standing in the back of a church in this _very_ expensive wedding dress?"

Not bothering to hide the look of anger that crossed his dark features at the mention of Johnny's wealth, Jax frowned at her. "You've only known the man for a couple of months--don't you think you're rushing things?"

"You sound suspiciously like the General," she said. Her eyebrow arching accusingly, "Did he order you back here to talk 'sense' into his daughter?"

"Of course not." Jax said, a little too quickly. Yes, General Blade had asked him to speak with Sonya, but Jax had intended to do so anyway. He couldn't believe she was being so impulsive.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I am marrying Johnny Cage today whether the two of you like it or not. What do either of you know of our relationship? You were a little too busy humiliating me in front of Headquarters to even listen to what I was saying. To you, I've only known Johnny a few months--but we've been through more in those months than any other mortal will go through in a lifetime."

"You're not going to start talking about that crazy Tournament again, are you?" Jax asked in frustration.

"I don't have time for this, Jax. I asked you here as my friend, to share in the happiest day of my life. You can either shut up and pretend to be happy for me or get out of my way. I won't even trying to explain anything to you since you refuse to listen." She turned from him, her train flowing behind as her bridesmaids hurried to catch up.

* * *

Pastor Brock gazed fondly at the happy couple before him. Though he'd only met them the previous evening during the rehearsal, he could tell a great deal about them and their relationship. He'd performed many ceremonies, counseled a lot of couples, and had a knack for predicting if they had what it took to face the good times and the bad together. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade were one of those couples.

He turned first to Sonya Blade, a strong young woman who didn't need anyone, but found it in herself to trust others just the same. She was a fighter, he mused, nothing could keep her down. "Do you, Sonya, take Johnny to be your husband?"

"Yes." she answered, a slight smile touching her lips as she glanced at the man beside her.

Brock put his attention on Johnny Cage, the action star whose every film the pastor had seen. He'd been mildly surprised that the bravado portrayed by his characters was replaced by a calm confidence in real life. "Do you, Johnny, take Sonya to be your wife?"

Johnny smiled back at Sonya, a softer version of his famously cocky smile. "Absolutely." he said.

Yes, Brock thought to himself, they complement each other perfectly. Apart they are strong, but together they are invincible. _Now where did that line of thinking come from?_ he wondered at himself.

"Having said so in the presence of friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

"'Bout time," Sonya said, winking to Pastor Brock and tossing her bouquet to an anxious bridesmaid. She then grabbed Johnny's lapels and drew him into a deep kiss.

At the sound of several cattle calls in the back, probably from Johnny's uncouth agent and trainers, the two reluctantly pulled apart and turned to greet their guests.

Stopping first in front of Sonya's family, Johnny was surprised when Sonya's mother pulled him into a tight hug. Despite her husband's frown, Mrs. Blade was simply happy that her daughter had found someone to love.

Extending his hand to the general, Johnny simply said, "Mr. Blade, thank you."

Samuel Blade, prodded by multiple pokes by his wife and daughter on either side, accepted Johnny's hand. "You're welcome, Mr. Cage."

"How touching." A low voice rumbled through the church.

Sonya and Johnny looked to each other, the same look in their eyes. _No, it couldn't be._

They turned to the rear of the church and tightened their grips on each other. Where only twenty minutes before Sonya had stood on the arm of her father was a site the couple never expected to see again.

Towering above the other guests by more than a meter, his four arms crossed over each other, stood Goro, the Shokan warrior Johnny defeated in the Tournament. Standing next to him, though slightly shorter than her partner, stood another Shokan­a female.

As the Outworlder's approached, Johnny noticed with relief that it wasn't actually Goro, but another Shokan. This one's back was striped like a tiger.

"What the hell is that?" Sonya's father asked, following his daughter and son-in-law's gaze.

Sonya resisted the urge to say "I told you so" and instead backed up a few feet and tried as best she could to get her mother out of harm's way. As she did so, she noticed that Jax had also joined them at the front of the church. Sonya pulled him in front of her mother and returned to her husband's side.

"Excuse me," Johnny called to the creatures, "Do either of you have an invitation?"

The creatures moved toward Johnny and Sonya, each raising their arms in a defensive stance.

"I am Kintaro, warrior of the Shokan." The first creature said, raising his top arms above his head to emphasize his power.

Sonya stepped forward, "Should we be impressed?"

Kintaro frowned at her and looked to Johnny. "For a mighty warrior, you let your woman speak out of turn? It is a wonder how you were able to best the mighty Goro." He sneered at Sonya and then continued. "I challenge you, Johnny Cage in redemption for the death of Prince Goro."

"Hey, pal, in case you weren't paying attention, the Tournament is over. We won. You lost. You can't go around challenging mortals to kombat when there's nothing to fight over."

Kintaro smiled and looked to Sheeva. After exchanging a glance with her, he turned back to Johnny and Sonya. "I'd hoped you would say that."

Before anyone could respond, Sheeva disappeared from behind Kintaro and reappeared next to Sonya, only to grab her and immediately disappear again.

"No!" Johnny yelled, lunging at Kintaro only to be held back by Jax.

Kintaro laughed. "There is only one way to reclaim your bride, Johnny Cage, and that is to defeat me in mortal kombat. If you can." Then he, too, disappeared. 


	3. Chapter Two: Torched

**Disclaimer: T'aint mine: the characters and basic plot from the games belong to Ed Boon and Midway as well as New Line Cinema and all those folks who worked to make the most excellent movie **_Mortal Kombat_**. The only thing I own is what the characters do­because who else would come up with this whacky stuff, hmmm?**

Mortal Kombat II  
Chapter Two: Torched

"What the hell just happened?" Sam Blade roared, hugging his wife to him protectively as he glared at Johnny. "Where did my little princess go?"

Johnny felt like yelling, too, but refrained as Liu and Kitana ran toward him. Losing his cool and rushing into things had lead to trouble in the past­and he wasn't going to chance making things worse for Sonya by doing anything stupid.

"Kitana," he said, addressing the Outworld heiress. "What can you tell us about those goons who just stole my wife?"

Kitana gave Sonya's mother what she hoped to be a reassuring smile before she answered. "Kintaro was Goro's second and his cousin. When you defeated Goro he became leader of the Shokan army and honor bound to seek vengeance against you."

"Nice of someone to warn me about that..." Johnny frowned. "Well, that explains one, what about the other...the female?"

Kitana wrinkled her nose. "That was Sheeva, Goro's concubine. Kintaro also inherited her upon Goro's death."

"No wonder he's pissed." Johnny half joked in an attempt to keep himself calm.

General Blade pushed past Kitana and Liu and stood toe-to-toe with Johnny. "That doesn't explain what just happened to my little girl."

Johnny looked wearily at his new father-in-law and Jax. "It's what Sonya has been trying to tell you for the past three months-what you refused to listen to." He jerked his head toward the back of the church. "Those were Outworlders, like the ones we fought to keep the Earth safe from Shao Kahn." He looked pointedly at Jax, "Not the result of some drug-induced hallucination from trying to fit in at a Hollywood party."

"Kitana," Liu said, eying an anxious Jax. "I thought that by winning the Tournament they couldn't enter the realm without getting through Rayden first."

Kitana hung her head. "It is obvious that the Emperor has found a way to enter the realm, even without the aid of his sorcerer." She looked back up, her shoulders straightened. "I must return to Outworld and challenge Kahn, quickly before he becomes more powerful. I have followers who will help me overthrow him. We have been biding our time but we mustn't wait any longer."

Liu watched Kitana, concern on his face.

"I must do this Liu Kang. You have your destiny and I have mine." She turned to Johnny. "Do not worry, we will find Sonya and free her. I promise you." She walked toward the back of the church and turned once again to face them. As a portal formed behind her, she smiled at her companions, "Take care my friends." and then she was consumed by the writhing mass of energy.

* * *

Liu stepped off the small skiff onto the dock leading to the Shaolin Temple of Light in China. Followed by Major Briggs and Johnny, he proceeded toward the temple.

Johnny glanced behind him at Sonya's former boss, shaking his head slightly in dismay. Nothing Sonya said in three months could convince Jax to take the Outworld threat seriously. Now nothing Johnny said could keep the man from joining the Tournament to save Sonya.

Loyalty was one thing, but there was something to Jax's determination that unnerved Johnny. Sonya had never mentioned any romantic entanglements with her superior, but that didn't stop the feeling that Jax was after his wife.

"Do you smell something?" Jax asked suddenly, bring Johnny's thoughts back to China.

Johnny scrunched his nose as wasps of smoke rose from behind the stone walls where the Temple stood.

Recognizing the acrid smell of burning flesh, Liu ran toward the outer gates. The ornate fence that stood more as decoration than protection was warped beyond recognition and Liu's stomach clenched at memories of his brother's death at the hands of Shang Tsung only a year before.

"Grandfather!" he yelled, hoping against hope that his sole family member was still alive.

"Kang, look." Jax said, pointing off in the distance. A lone silhouette stood where once a hundred children had practiced Shaolin traditions. The figure knelt at the graves he had just finished digging, praying for their souls.

Sensing their approach he jumped into a fighting stance. His eyes were wild, like a frightened animal, until he recognized Liu and Johnny. "Honored Ones," he said, bowing in respect. "Outworlders attacked after you left and burned the Temple of Light. They killed the children along with the wise men. They fought with no honor."

Liu recognized him as Kung Lao, son of a wise man. "Were you here when they attacked?" Liu asked, slightly suspicious of how he'd survived.

"I was on the main land inquiring to the delay of our food supplies. When I returned last night, there was a messenger from Baraka declaring this a challenge to fight in a new Tournament." Lao looked mournfully at the smoldering ruins. "I believe we are honor bound to accept..."

A voice rolled around them like thunder. "Indeed you are."

"Rayden," Johnny said, recognizing the Earth protector's voice before actually seeing him.

The god of thunder materialized before them and gazed sadly at the temple. "This is not all that Shao Kahn has planned, I can feel it. Not even the death of the Sorcerer has weakened his resolve to take this realm, it has only strengthened him with anger. I don't know what he hopes to accomplish with this pseudo-Tournament, but there is a greater evil at work here."

"If what you say is true," Jax offered, "Then this is all a pretty elaborate trap just to off you guys."

Johnny glared at Jax. "Of course it's a trap." He looked at Rayden. "But I have to accept Kintaro's challenge. I've waited all my life for Sonya and there's no way I'm going to let some pompous immortal take her away."

Rayden spoke, forewarning in his voice. "The Emperor has left us no choice. The Outworld Tournament begins in two days. There will be no between realm; the Tournament will be held in the outskirts of Outworld where I can interfere least. You will have only each other to depend on." He looked at Johnny and Jax. "I mean that, you two. Behave."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

_Oh, who I wouldn't kill for some aspirin_, Sonya thought as she slowly regained consciousness. She looked up at her shackled hands and frowned as she tested their strength. _This may be close, but not _quite_ how I'd planned to spend my honeymoon_.

As Sonya mulled over her current condition, the two creatures who'd kidnapped her and ruined her wedding day entered the dungeon. The female listened intently to what Kintaro was saying. She then looked at Sonya and sneered. "You want to waste my talents on watching some _human _weakling while you go and avenge our great leader's death?"

"Silence, Sheeva." Kintaro said. "I expect for you to do as you are told. This human is our bait and must be watched in case our prey shows up early."

"As you wish, Kintaro." Sheeva said, bowing her head slightly.

"Hey, ugly," Sonya called out, putting as much defiance as she could muster into the insult while chained to a wall in a dank dungeon with two creatures easily twice her size. "Yeah, you, the bug guy. That's right. Would you care to tell me why over here all chained up while you talk about me over there?"

Kintaro pushed Sheeva aside and strode to stand in front of Sonya. "One year ago, Johnny Cage took unfair advantage of Prince Goro and defeated him in mortal kombat. Now, I, Kintaro, will exact vengeance against him."

Looking bored with his tirade, Sonya asked, "And kidnapping me improves your miserable existence how?"

"Impudent wench." Sheeva bellowed. "He is Kintaro and you will not speak to him as though you were his equal."

"Believe me, it would take quite a bit of digging to get down to your level."

Snarling, Sheeva lunged at Sonya only to be flung back by Kintaro. Looking at Sonya, Kintaro managed almost believable sincerity in his voice. "I warn you not to agitate Sheeva. She is more than willing to destroy you and would have done so during the Tournament last year if not for Shang Tsung's prejudices." He swept a cursory glance down and back up her body. "Not that I understood his feelings."

"I'll wipe the floor with your four-armed bed-warmer." Sonya glared at Sheeva. "Any time, any place." 


	4. Chapter Three: The Underworld

**Disclaimer: T'aint mine: the characters and basic plot from the games belong to Ed Boon and Midway as well as New Line Cinema and all those folks who worked to make the most excellent movie **_Mortal Kombat_**. The only thing I own is what the characters do­because who else would come up with this whacky stuff, hmmm?**

Mortal Kombat II  
Chapter Three: The Underworld

Johnny Cage was not pleased. Not only had his wife been kidnapped, his honeymoon interrupted, and his hair mussed by Kintaro, but he was now stuck in the very bowels of Outworld. It didn't take long to figure out upon stepping from the portal that the Tournament would be held in the underworld, the realm of the Shokan.

Looking around the gathered warriors, Johnny recognized Scorpion not far to his left. He wondered briefly how the nonhuman could have survived his spontaneous combustion when Johnny'd sliced him with that shield, but there were many things he didn't know about Outworld and its inhabitants. Despite everything, he was almost thankful for the sight of a familiar face­as long as he didn't have to fight him this time around.

As Johnny studied the yellow-clad ninja, he noticed how Scorpion's mood shifted from one of stealthy aloofness to primed attack. Johnny followed Scorpion's milky gaze to the far corner of the Hall and noticed another ninja, this one dressed in blue. Unlike Scorpion or the other ninjas Johnny had seen, this one did not wear a mask and in fact had an elongated scar running above and below his right eye.

Thinking about his first run in with Scorpion, Johnny remembered Shang Tsung's words. "Scorpion and Sub-zero. The deadliest of enemies, but slaves under my power." He wondered if Scorpion was now free from Shang Tsung and able to continue his enmity, perhaps with this new blue ninja.

"Hey, Johnny, we've been looking for you." Liu said, interrupting his thoughts as he and Jax came up behind him.

"It shouldn't have been too hard to spot me. I stick out like a sore thumb in this sea of weirdoes..." his voice trailed off as he turned to them and took in Jax's appearance.

It wasn't the fact that Jax's dark chest was bared that took Johnny by surprise, he was used to Liu running around like that. No, it was seeing the metal glint of Jax's prosthetic limbs that caught him off guard. He'd known that Jax spent four million dollars on bionic arms a couple of months ago when they were injured on a training run, but he hadn't actually seen them yet. If Jax had chosen to show them off for intimidation, it was working.

However, being one to never miss an opportunity to get a rise out of Sonya's former superior, Johnny eyed the arms with concern. "I hope you've got a couple cans of WD-40 with you, Jax. I'd hate for your arms to rust up before you even finish paying for them."

Jax glared at Johnny and Liu stepped back a few feet. He wasn't quite sure why the two held such disliking for each other, but he knew he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

He had enough on his mind; he was worried about Kitana.

She had spoken with him only a few minutes, but it was enough to make him nervous. She intended to enter the Tournament under the guise of defending Outworld, but was in fact going to challenge the Emperor in mortal kombat. He'd asked her to at least wait until they'd found Sonya-hoping to buy some time to talk her out of it­but he knew she would refuse. As she had said back in the church, she had her destiny. Liu just didn't know if he was ready to accept her destiny since it lead so far away from his.

Liu was pulled from his revelry by a poke in the ribs from Jax. Kintaro, followed by Sheeva, entered the Hall and stood, demanding attention.

Johnny clenched his jaw, wanting very much to rush the stage and demand that Kintaro return his wife, but restrained himself and listened to Kintaro prattle on about the sanctity of the Tournament and the extreme honor each warrior should feel for being chosen to fight. When it seemed as though he nearly finished, but not before throwing in some exulted words about Goro and glaring at Johnny, he said finally:

"The Tournament begins now. "

***

In her tent, Princess Kitana prepared for her first match in Mortal Kombat. Extending her leg before her, she leaned forward to stretch. Though she far from relished the idea of fighting the very Mortals who promised to help her overthrow Shao Kahn and reclaim her thrown, she had no choice but to make it look like she still believed in the Emperor's cause. For the moment, at least.

Stepping to the mirror, she adjusted the intricate braid she'd produced to keep her hair out of harm's way during her bout. Glancing down for another hair clasp, she looked up and gasped at the masked visage that appeared behind her.  
Her scream never escaping her lips, the masked intruder expertly pinched the nerve in the base of her neck causing Kitana to crumple to the floor.

* * *

Mileena relished every aspect of her job. She was, in fact, the best. As an expert assassin, she was given high security clearance and was trusted more than some of the Emperor's own advisors. Her shapeshifting abilities allowed her to blend in anywhere and take on the shape of a close relation to her victim.

She stared with disdain at the crumpled form of the princess Kitana, a traitor to Outworld. She'd been prepping for this assignment since the first Tournament against the Earth realm ten generations ago. The princess openly sympathized with the Mortals even then and, now, at the rightful age of succession, she was an even greater threat to the Emperor.

Her companion, a personal servant to the Emperor, entered the tent. "Good, Reptile. The Emperor will be most pleased." Mileena leaned over the unconscious Kitana after Reptile placed her on the ground. "Sleep well, dear sister." The purple-clad woman bent over the huddled princess, her arm poised to strike. "Because soon you'll sleep forever." She brought her arm down...

...But it was caught Reptile's steel grip. She glared at him but the green ninja only raised a warning finger and shook it at her with deliberately slow movements.

Mileena pulled her arm from his grasp. "Don't worry, Reptile. I know she still has her usefulness. Why else would I have let her live even this long?" She turned her attention once again to the Outworld heiress. "Her form is easy enough to assume." She said, removing the mask that hid her deformed features. "And after I take her place, I intend to fully enjoy ruining her life." 


	5. Chapter Four: Kombat

**Disclaimer: T'aint mine: the characters and basic plot from the games belong to Ed Boon and Midway as well as New Line Cinema and all those folks who worked to make the most excellent movie **_Mortal Kombat_**. The only thing I own is what the characters do­because who else would come up with this whacky stuff, hmmm?**

Mortal Kombat II   
Chapter Four: Kombat

The Tournament was divided into three rings, each with its own array of characteristics to hinder or aid each kombatant. Johnny watched as robed Outworld guards escorted Jax, Liu, and Kung to their respective rings. He flashed a double thumbs-up at the trio and put as much encouragement as he could into one of his blockbuster smiles.

As they moved out of site, Johnny eyed the remaining guards. As much as he would love to wait around for the opportunity to kick another Shokan butt, his priority was to save Sonya. With most everyone's attention focused on the matches, this was his best chance to sneak away and find her.

* * *

Kung Lao faced Baraka, the nomadic mutant who led the charge on the Temple of Light. Relying on his training as a Shaolin monk he managed to control the rage that threatened to consume him. He would not dishonor the memory of his slain brethren by fighting in anger.

His face a mask of calm, Lao brought his hands before him and performed a traditional bow to the nomad. Baraka grunted in response and snarled as he lunged at the monk.

With a backwards flip, Lao avoided his opponent's reach and landed in a crouch to us Baraka's momentum to grab and launch him outside of the ring.

Baraka hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop before the officiating guard's podium. Without thought to the guard, he broke a support beam from beneath the podium and charged at Lao, using the beam as though a club.

Lao grabbed his hat, with a blade like a saw blade, and threw it at the beam, cutting the wood in half.

Baraka snarled again and threw the pieces at Lao. Lao placed his hands in front of his face for protection. He looked up again at his opponent...

...only to find that he'd disappeared.

* * *

Surrounded by cliff rock and sand, Jax didn't feel much in the way of confidence as he eyed his opponent.

Though he'd been fascinated with Greek mythology as a boy, he appreciated the fact that he would never actually have to tangle with any half man-half beasts and could safely enjoy the stories his mother read.

Of course, his mother never mentioned that the Centaurs of Greek myth were actually based on Shao Kahn's brute forces.

Motaro, with the body of a draft horse, the torso of a giant, and the head of the devil, loomed menacingly over Jax. Even the comfort of his bionic arms­which easily made him the strongest man on Earth­did little to ease the growing anxiety building inside him.

The gong sounded. Motaro advanced. Jax dove between the creature's legs, evading the strong arms reaching for him. Rolling safely behind the creature, Jax assessed his situation.

_He's a hell of a lot bigger than me_, he thought, _but none too quick on his feet_. He dove again between the massive hooves as the Centaur charged again.

Repeating his earlier motion, Jax rolled safely away as Motaro hurriedly spun in search of his prey. He snorted loudly and lunged for the mortal. This time, as the little man dove under his legs, Motaro stopped abruptly.

Jax finished his role, only to find himself still under Motaro. The creature had stopped moving and thus Jax had only rolled halfway out. Standing as quickly as he could before the Centaur crushed him, Jax was unprepared for the mighty hooves that imploded into his back and launched him out of the inner ring of rock.

Managing to brace his impact with the bionic implants, Jax watched as his arms became embedded in the fragile rock. He quickly pulled himself free as chips of flint rock rained down upon him.

The downpour increased with the approach of Motaro's massive bulk. Jax quickly scrambled up one of the rock faces.

"So you want to play rough, do ya?" he shouted, putting as much bravado into his question as he could muster.

Motaro growled in response and punched the rock face, causing it to crumble beneath Jax's feet.

"I take that as an order for rough play, then." Jax said, rolling into his fall to land just out of reach of the Outworlder. He quickly regained his feet and rushed at Motaro.

Moving quickly, Jax grabbed the creatures tale and one hind leg and pulled. Motaro lost his footing and Jax grabbed the other leg. The army intelligence officer then began to spin, watching in surprised satisfaction as Motaro lifted into the air.

Jax released his hold on the Centaur and watched as it flew into another of the huge rocks. With the force of Motaro's impact, the rocky surface broke apart and rained down upon him­but just as he was about to be engulfed by the maelstrom he vanished.

* * *

_This is familiar_, Liu thought to himself as he watched Kitana move toward him. He expected this bout with her to be no different than at the last Tournament­a graceful dance to prove that Kitana still worked for the goals of Outworld.

Facing each other, a small smile passed Kitana's features and Liu visibly relaxed. Of course Kitana would go easy on him because she needed his strength for later.

Bowing to each other, Liu took the offensive and kicked out at Kitana. She side stepped it easily, playing to the rhythm that would fool the Outworld hosts. She returned his attack and kicked low at his legs, managing to bring him to his knees and have her second kick blocked.

On they went, easily deflected kicks and punches traded back and forth. Liu almost wondered if they were being at all convincing as he took his turn as the aggressor.

Spinning, he aimed a kick at the princess' head­and had the wind knocked out of him when she charged his unprotected chest.

He backed away, gasping for breath, a look of surprise on his face quickly turning to one of betrayal.

Smiling cruelly, Kitana attacked him again with a rapid succession of punches to his side and abdomen. "You pathetic mortal." She spat, kicking his legs out from under him. "You really believed I would betray my homeworld for you?"

"Kitana," Liu rasped between jagged breaths. "Why..?"

She bent over him, her face inches from his. "For the same reason you believed I would fight for you." She removed her mask and kissed him, biting his lip harshly and relishing at the metallic taste of blood­and pain­she caused him.

"For the love of my father, I betray you, Liu Kang." She turned away, the biting sound of her vicious laughter carried by the breeze.

  
* * *

Far from the Tournament, Kitana woke to the steady beat of her throbbing head. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the harsh light blinded her. She immediately closed them­causing a moan of pain to escape her parched lips.

"The sleeping princess finally wakes," a voice announced above her, the sound burning on sensitive ears. Even in her disoriented state, she recognized the voice of her adopted father's most loyal servant.

"Reptile..." she whispered, forcing her eyes to open as she looked for the voice's source.

A blurry image moved toward Kitana and stood above her. Blinking, Kitana was able to bring the green ninja into focus.

She wished to demand why she'd been brought to his lair, but her throat refused to work past the dryness it felt.

Laying back again, she felt cool metal against her lips. "Drink this." Reptile commanded, helping her to sit up and swallow small amounts of warm water.

"Why am I here?" she croaked, the water helping only a little with the constricting dryness in her throat.

Reptile turned away from her and refilled the cup, this time with cold water. He handed it to her and then sat across from her on a meditation rug.

"Why do you think you are here?"

Kitana drank the water, draining the cup and ignoring the rivulets that ran down her chin. "The Emperor ordered it."

Reptile nodded.

"But how will it look to the masses if his own adopted daughter does not fight in his honor at the Tournament?" she asked.

The green ninja remained silent. "You should rest, Princess." He rose. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

Before she could ask him what those cryptic words meant, Reptile left. Kitana realized she was suddenly very tired and, as she drifted off to sleep, realized the ninja had drugged the second cup of water.

­ ­ ­

If anyone is interested, I could really use some help with jazzing up some of my fight scenes (as you could tell). I'm really only good with the characters I have a solid feel for (like Johnny and Sonya) and I struggle with coming up with cool stuff for the other kombatants. Any takers? I could also use someone just to bounce ideas off of for some upcoming stuff and how best to integrate it. Contact me at Joycelyn_Solo@hotmail.com if interested. 


	6. Chapter Five: Rescue

**Disclaimer: T'aint mine: the characters and basic plot from the games belong to Ed Boon and Midway as well as New Line Cinema and all those folks who worked to make the most excellent movie **_Mortal Kombat_**. The only thing I own is what the characters do­because who else would come up with this whacky stuff, hmmm?**

Mortal Kombat II   
Chapter Five: Rescue

_Lucky for me Sheeva isn't a very good guard_, Sonya thought, her attention focused on the chains that held her captive to the dungeon wall. In her captor's absence, Sonya had quickly begun gathering her assets and determining her chances of escape.

The only real weapon she had was the extra length of chain that hung beside her. _Must not entertain a lot of two-armed prisoners_. The additional chain was no doubt meant to hold the additional arms of Shokan miscreants.

And since Kintaro and Sheeva held such a low opinion of those with fewer arms, they obviously didn't consider the empty shackles to be a threat.

_Now to get Sheeva close enough for this to be effective,_ she mused. She'd gathered quite a bit of slack from the additional chains and would have to wait for an opportunity to use it. _She should be done spectating soon. There isn't a whole lot to watch once the fighting begins._

As if on cue, Sheeva entered, just as ugly as ever. She sneered at Sonya. "Cage is a fine specimen." she said, openly drooling. "I cannot possibly imagine what a fine warrior like him would desire in you."

"For one, I remember to cook my meat before I eat it." Sonya said, disappointed at the total miss her zinger took. _Figures she'd find nothing wrong with raw meat_. She tried another. "Isn't Kintaro going to be a little upset that you're not cheering for him?"

The Shokan glared at her. "Kintaro does not need my 'cheers' to assist his victory. It is sad that you will not be there to support your mate when he falls." She crossed all four arms in front of her and smiled smugly.

Eager to wipe that look of satisfaction off her tormentor's face, Sonya reminded Sheeva of the fact that Johnny had already beaten one Shokan--and it was common knowledge that Kintaro was a far second to Goro. 

Sadly, Sheeva didn't rise to the bait and made herself comfortable in Kintaro's throne-sized chair. "It doesn't matter if Cage wins or not. This Tournament means nothing."

Sonya was surprised by that. Sheeva and Kintaro had gone through an awful lot of trouble to lure Johnny into fighting a tournament that didn't mean anything. She said as much to her captor.

Sheeva smiled­well, her lips pulled back in what kind of resembled a smile but was ruined by the hideous lack of dental work­at Sonya. "A great ruse to get you and your friends out of the Emperor's way while he reclaims his bride."

"Shao Kahn's getting married, too? It's not even June." Sonya joked, hoping to keep Sheeva talking while she rethought her escape plan.

"Fool." Sheeva hissed. "Shao Kahn is reclaiming Queen Sindel from your realm, where she has lived for the past generation awaiting his return."

"The Emperor can't enter the Earth Realm­we won the Tournament."

Sheeva stalked toward Sonya and towered over her. 

"Shao Kahn can enter your realm for the purpose of claiming his bride." She hissed, her breath hot and sticky on Sonya's face. "But once there he will destroy it as he has all those worlds who have failed to bow before him."

As the Shokan's words registered, Sonya felt the blood drain from her face with the cold realization that they'd all been played like puppets. 

"I could put you out of your misery now." Sheeva offered. "You could die with only the knowledge that your world will end­not the reality of it."

"Thanks," Sonya answered, "but now thanks." She immediately swung the slack of chain she'd collected around the Shokan. 

Sheeva tried to jump back, but with her arms pinned to her sides by the chain, she couldn't get enough momentum to leap. Sonya smiled grimly as she tilted her head back.

"Good night, Sheeva." she said as she brought her forehead crashing into the hulking chunk of cranium that supposedly housed Sheeva's brain.

* * *

Following the twists and turns of the Underground, Johnny nearly shouted with relief when he finally came to a door that could only be the entrance to the dungeon. Granted, it was hard to tell the way these Outworld types decorated everything with skulls and cross-bones, but he had a definite feeling his wife was to be found behind the imposing entrance

He debated briefly on methods of entry and decided against the subtle approach. This was his chance to do the old "rescue of the damsel in distress" routine, and every the critics agreed he was one of the best when it came to damsel rescues.  
Backing up a few paces, he ran at the door and kicked his leg out at the last second to send the ancient barrier flying off it's hinges into the darkened dungeon within.

Following the door, Johnny continued his charge with an impressive show of kicks and twists to land on top of the platform he created for himself. 

His hands in a defensive stance, he scanned the area for the impending danger...

...and was greeted by the sound of clapping. 

"Could you do that again?" his wife asked, "But this time with a bit more grunt and less yell?"

"Sonya!" he exclaimed, running toward his blushing bride­stilled gowned in the designer wedding dress. As he neared, he stopped and wondered why she wasn't as excited to see him as he was her. 

"Isn't this the part where we run toward each other in slow motion and share a passionate embrace?" he asked, glancing around for signs of a trap.

Sonya smiled in appreciation for her husband's caution­a trait he usually ignored. "Normally I would like nothing better than to rush toward you for a passionate embrace­" she held up her still-shackled hands and indicated the keys laying next to Sheeva's unconscious form on the stone floor, "­but my escape didn't go exactly as planned."

Johnny grabbed the keys and smiled as he unchained Sonya. "Well, at least you left some of the rescue for me." 

Sonya wrapped her arms around her husband and allowed him to pick her up in his enthusiasm to hug her. "As much as I would love to kiss you and deflate that ego of yours a bit, we have to get the Hell out of here." She quickly ran through the exit.

He followed. "What's going on?"

Turning a corner, she yelled back to her husband. "The end of the world." 


End file.
